<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny Through a Curse by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239558">Destiny Through a Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015'>AussieTransfan2015</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen'>TheBigLoserQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Class Differences, Curses, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Human, Marriage Proposal, Medieval, Princes &amp; Princesses, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Trailfire/Flowline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472774</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trailfire took a deep breath as the cart he rode returned to the capital. He had been away for so long, four entire years… His days as an apprentice were finally over. He could finally reopen his great grandfather’s old shop, be his own blacksmith, and help provide for his family. He could finally have independence, and make his family proud.</p><p>Once he had gotten off the cart, he wandered down the path towards his home. Primus, he had forgotten how lively the capital was. He may have been living in the port town for a long while now, but it was never as busy as the city. So many people and voices and shops… He had forgotten how much he missed all of it.</p><p>But he made his way out of the main city towards the outskirts, coming to the more open farming fields. In the distance, he could see the family farm, which made him smile. It was all still the same too… Primus, he really had come home.</p><p>“TRAILFIRE!”</p><p>The voice snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to pause and look down the road. His smile widened when he saw a young girl, only twelve, running down the road with a big grin on her face. Trailfire barely had enough time to open his arms as she suddenly launched into his arms. They both laughed and hugged each other tightly, him spinning her around a few times before setting her back to her feet.</p><p>“You’re finally home!” she cried, pulling back to wipe some tears from her eyes. “Momma and Daddy said you would be home this morning!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Strafe,” he smiled, ruffling her short hair. “But I had to finish an order before I could leave.”</p><p>And he was telling the truth. He had planned on getting home by that morning, but some lord’s order had been giving his mentor issues. Even if his apprenticeship had been finished, he couldn't just leave without even trying to help. It delayed him half a day, but it had been worth it.</p><p>“It’s fine, you’re here now!” she said excitedly. “Come on, let’s go before it gets dark!”</p><p>Trailfire looked up. Primus, the skies were already getting darker, streaked with oranges and purples from the setting sun. He hadn't even realized how much time had passed since he had gotten into town. He must have been walking slower than he realized.</p><p>“Come on!” Strafe insisted, even snatching his arm to pull him down the path back home. “Come see what we did~!”</p><p>Confused but amused, Trailfire followed his sister up to their homestead. However, as they grew closer to the large farm, he noticed they had more livestock than usual. Mostly horses… And his aunts and uncles coming in from the fields with their labours. Which didn’t make sense since they all had farms of their own they needed to tend to. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night, and not the quiet family meal he had originally anticipated.</p><p>Strafe giggled as she led him up to the door. She quickly opened it up, yelling out that she had returned, and pulled him inside. Before he could even blink, he was mobbed.</p><p>Sure enough, his entire family had come to welcome him home. Everyone was there, his parents, all his aunts and uncles and cousins he had grown up with, and even his elderly grandparents. He barely had time to say anything as his bags were taken away, most likely back to his room, and was immediately given something to drink. He got congratulatory slaps on the back from uncles, kisses from aunts, hugs from cousins, and affection from his elderly grandparents who wept at his return before he even made it to his parents.</p><p>It was so strange seeing them after so long. He now dwarfed his father, standing at six-five, while he was still a shorter than his mother, just a few inches shy of her six-foot-each height.</p><p>“Welcome home, son,” his father said, pulling him into a hug .</p><p>His mother soon joined, reaching over to kiss his forehead. “We missed you so much, Trailfire, we’re happy you’re finally home…”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” he said, hugging them back tight before pulling away. “I’m sorry I was late. I would’ve sent word but…”</p><p>“Not a worry, son,” Samson smiled, patting his son’s back. “Figured you got held back with work.”</p><p>“Speaking of...” Dreamjynx urged her son around, finding Strafe bouncing with a leather wrapped bag. Spying the insignia, Trailfire was amazed. “Your great grandfather would’ve wanted you to use these.”</p><p>Taking the gift from his sister, Trailfire beamed at seeing his great grandfather’s tools. The same he was shone as a child and inspired him to take his apprenticeship. And now he was going to reopen his shop, and use the very tools he had used to provide for his own family… Everything was finally coming together. His dreams were coming true.</p><p>Soon enough, the celebration had taken off. Music played, food and drinks shared around and stories were thrown from one side to the next. The younger children were off running in the fields, laughing and messing around while the adults drank deep and laughed loudly. The men were getting even rowdier the more they drank.</p><p>“Your shop is gonna be the best in town!” an uncle cried. “Guarantee it, boy, no doubt about it!”</p><p>“I’ll be sending my friends to you!” another said, raising his mug to Trailfire. “Help you get some business off the ground right away!”</p><p>“Thank you,” Trailfire replied, smiling as he took another drink. Even if they were drunk, Trailfire knew they were serious. It would really help him out in the long run too. The sooner he could build up a reputation, the better.</p><p>“You’ll be great, kid!” an older cousin assured him. “You’re gonna make it big in this city with your shop, we all know it!</p><p>Another uncle, drunker than the rest, cackled loudly, slapping his knee. “Next thing you know, the boy will win the princess’s heart!”</p><p>Everyone else laughed, though Trailfire could only be confused. Why would he bring up the princess? And as nice as it was to be complimented, even they were exaggerating. He was proud of the skills he learned, but the princess was out of his league.</p><p>“I doubt the princess would even give a commoner like me a second glance,” he chuckled, but paused as some quietened from his comment. “What?”</p><p>“Have you not heard?” Dreamjynx asked, seeing the dumbfounded look on his face. “King Stoneblock has allowed any who wish to court Princess Flowline.”</p><p>His eyes widened, even more confused. A princess being wedded off to a commoner? It was almost unheard of, outside of fairy tales. “But she’s a princess; wouldn’t he want her to marry a nobleman.”</p><p>“They’ve all been unsuccessful,” Samson chuckled. “‘Apparently she’s got some trial or big test she wants a potential husband to pass, and they all failed.”</p><p>“So, for the past two months now, he’s allowed any to try to court the princess,” Dreamjynx explained. “Once every two weeks, every eligible bachelor can go to the castle to try and pass the test Princess Flowline has set up… So far, no one has been successful.”</p><p>Trailfire thought back, trying to recall any announcement or news while he was still with his mentor. Even if he wasn’t one to pay attention to gossip, he definitely would have heard about something like that. After all, there were many men who would die for the chance to even be in the same room as Princess Flowline.</p><p>He had never seen her himself, but everyone knew of her. Their young, beautiful princess who was very popular among the people for her generosity and charity. It wasn’t a surprise to him that men would be lining up to have a chance to actually court her.</p><p>“Must have kept it close to the capital,” he said, taking another sip from his mug. “I haven’t heard anything.”</p><p>“You’d win for sure, boy!” another uncle called, clearly drunk. “Hell, the scheduled courting day is tomorrow! You should give it a try! What woman wouldn’t want a real man!”</p><p>“And with a wonderful profession!” An aunt added, the rowdy cheers from the shared drinks warming everyone. “Blacksmiths are paid a king's ransom, and our Trailfire will be a master!”</p><p>Trailfire merely smiled. They flattered him, but he had no intentions of trying. All he wanted was to work hard and provide for his family. Love would come to him eventually, but for now, he wanted to work. He wanted to restore his great grandfather’s shop, and make his family proud.</p><p>Two hands caught his shoulders, turning him to his parents. Samson and Dreamjynx both smiled, their reassurance giving him some closure. He smiled back, reaching up to grab their hands and give them a good squeeze.</p><p>Soon enough, he excused himself from his partying relatives and headed to bed. He needed to rest up for tomorrow. He had a lot of work to do to get the shop up and running before finally opening. He wanted to get started right away. After all, the sooner, the better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trailfire had gotten up just as the sun had started to rise. It had been a long time since he had slept in his childhood bed, but it had been surprisingly pleasant. His room had been exactly as he had left it, probably thanks to his mother keeping it tidy for him.</p><p>He had been surprised to find no one else awake when he had gone into the kitchen. Usually his parents were up working on the farm, but they were still dead asleep. He had no idea how long the party had gone on for, but considering how no one was awake yet, they had to have been celebrating long after he had gone to bed.</p><p>Letting out a soft yawn, he made himself some breakfast. He knew he needed to eat plenty and pack a good lunch before heading over to the old shop. Primus, he hadn’t been there in so long… But his great-grandfather had given it to him in his will, telling him to take over when he became a blacksmith. That had been so long ago, but now… Now the time had come.</p><p>He was honestly excited. Today was going to be the first day of the rest of his life. He was going to fix up the old shop, and make it his own. The smithy would be finally his, and he would be carrying on his great-grandfather’s legacy. He was proud he had gotten here, after so long… He just couldn’t wait to get started.</p><p>Though his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by knocking. Looking up, he turned to the back door to see a figure peering through the window. When their eyes met, the figure waved at him to come to the door.</p><p>Trailfire rose from the table and quickly opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw his younger cousin Howler standing there, shifting nervously on his feet. He was surprised to even see him awake at this point. Howler wasn’t known to enjoy waking up so early, and he had been at the party late last night. So what was he doing here?</p><p>“Howler?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Uh, H-Hey Trailfire I… I…” He was nervous, his fidgeting getting worse until he grabbed his hand. “P-Please come with me to the castle today!”</p><p>“W-Wait… what?” Trailfire blinked, confused.</p><p>“I… I want to try for the princess’s hand, b-but I… I’m a wreck,” he sighed, sagging his grip but his shoulders appeared tense. He was anxious, and Trailfire could practically smell it off of him. “Will I be worthy? Will I pass her test? What even is her test?! I don’t know and I could really use… I mean, could you come? For support”</p><p>Trailfire was at a loss for words. He knew that Howler was always out to try and prove himself and take on the world, but his awkwardness and anxiety would often get to him. But why today on all days? He needed to get to the smithy, to open and start his dream for real, not… this.</p><p>But his gut twisted. He couldn’t say no to a family member in need. Family meant a lot to him. Even if it was inconvenient, seeing Howler beg like this made it impossible to say no.</p><p>Trailfire sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Fine. When do you need to get there?”</p><p>“W-We should probably go now, beat the crowds… It-It gets really packed before they even open the gates.</p><p>“Okay. But I can’t be waiting there all day; I’ll go with you until you’re called in. Then I need to get to Great grandpa’s smithy.”</p><p>“Yeah! Yes of course Trailfire!” he cried, practically bouncing as he nodded. “Thank you, thank you!”</p><p>Then he rushed off, expecting Trailfire to follow. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Primus, he really hoped they didn’t take all day. He had a lot to do, and a lot he needed to work on… But he quickly grabbed what he needed for the day; the lunch he had made, his new tools and anything else he might need to the opening day before running out after his cousin. He prayed this would be quick.</p><hr/><p>As Trailfire had expected, the city was already busy despite the sun only rising an hour before. People were opening up their shops, some already had customers, and the streets were beginning to fill with life. Merchants, both visiting and native, lined the busy square trying to sell their goods from produce to books.</p><p>Passing down another street, Trailfire smiled at the sight of his smithy. It was exactly as his great-grandfather had left it, maintained and cleaner than he had thought. No doubt his uncles or his father had ensured the store was kept in good condition for when he completed his apprenticeship. He was touched that they kept maintenance for him, even after all of these years.</p><p>But his dream would have to wait as they moved closer to the castle. Howler kept talking and trying to psych himself up while Trailfire just strolled along beside him. However, as they arrived, there was already a line of other young men lined up at the gates. The sight alone had Howler recoiling and having second thoughts.</p><p>Trailfire let out a small huff before resting a hand on his shoulder. Howler gave a small jump, looking up at Trailfire, who just gave him a reassuring smile. “Look, you’ve got this. Just be yourself, and do your best.”</p><p>“B-But… everyone here…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about them,” he said, ushering him towards the crowd. “You only need to think about what you’re going to do. If Her Highness is looking for a husband, then you need to prove that you can be a good one.”</p><p>Howler slowly nodded, though his eyes still shifted around nervously at the other potential suitors. Trailfire couldn’t blame him for being nervous though. There were a lot of men already here, and there would likely be more showing up for the chance to be allowed through the gates. There was no way to know what sort of person the princess was looking for, especially not when there was a test of some kind suitors had to pass.</p><p>Trailfire was just glad that they seemed to be among the first thirty people there. Hopefully that meant they would be in and out in a timely manner, and he could head back to his smithy and get to work.</p><p>As the sun began to rise higher into the sky, the more crowded it became. Not just with potential suitors, but with onlookers as well. Guards had even come out to keep the onlookers separate from the suitors, and suitors were being made to get into small groups and line up against the gated wall. Primus, this whole day was turning into some sort of event. If he didn’t know better, he would have assumed some sort of festival had been going on.</p><p>He has tried to step back into the crowd, but Howler was still too anxious to be alone just yet. Which meant Trailfire found himself in a small group with his younger cousin and eight other men. One was overly confident, several others seemed nervous like Howler, and the rest were just excited at the idea of meeting the princess. If he wasn’t in such a hurry to get to his smithy, Trailfire might have been excited too. Still, they were the third group from the gate, so unless each group took a long time, he wouldn’t have to wait much longer.</p><p>Then the castle gates opened, a hush falling over the ground as the general walked through. No one dared to speak as he turned to the groups before him, his eyes narrowed at each of them, as if inspecting every man who had been bold enough to come that day.</p><p>“The first three groups, come forward!”</p><p>Howler hesitated, even as the rest of the group started shuffling forward. He looked back at Trailfire, who gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder.</p><p>“You can do this,” he whispered to Howler. “Just be yourself.”</p><p>His cousin nodded, swallowing deep. But, after taking a deep breath, he forced himself to shake off his nerves and move with the rest of the group. Trailfire smiled, happy that he had been able to help, but just as he tried turning to leave, a guard had come up behind him and pushed him forward.</p><p>“Come on, hurry up,” he said gruffly. “Don’t get cold feet now.”</p><p>“W-Wait.” Trailfire tried to move away, but found himself being forced to follow the rest of the group. “I-I’m not trying to…”</p><p>“Just hurry up,” he snapped, ushering him forward. “We’ve got a lot of men to shift through, don’t make this drag longer than necessary.”</p><p>The guard didn’t give him a chance to speak, closing the gates behind Trailfire. Dumbfounded, he had little sense to resist and little time to protest before being ushered off with his cousin’s group. Two guards were stationed with the group before a servant came up to them, gesturing for the group to follow.</p><p>However, as they walked towards the castle, Howler looked confused as Trailfire walked beside him. After all, he had only needed him outside the gates. He didn’t need to come with!</p><p>“Trailfire, what are you-?”</p><p>“They wouldn’t let me leave,” he explained, slowly building up frustration. Not towards Howler, he couldn’t have known he would be forced to actually come inside. Still, now he was stuck in the castle for Primus knew how long, and would lose more of the day than he would have liked.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry,” he said, wringing his hands. “I-I had no idea… S-Sorry…”</p><p>“It’s fine, Howler.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Trailfire shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm down. He was frustrated, but it was fine. There were part of the first three groups, so he had to imagine he would get out of there at least by noon. It still gave him time to get back to his smithy and work on it; he would just have to stay a little later than he would have liked, but it would be fine.</p><p>“It’s fine,” he said again, much more gently this time. “Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>Howler could only nod before turning back to follow the rest of the group.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trailfire sighed before looking at his surroundings. He had never been inside the castle before, and it was definitely a lot to take in. The group was led through the very lush, well kept gardens before entering through a large door. He shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was a bit taken aback by how grand everything was.</p><p>Lush carpets, beautiful portraits, pillars, chandeliers, suits of armor, heavy curtains... It was like something out of a storybook. He, and the others, were a bit in awe at the sight. After all, they were commoners. It wasn’t like they had ever been inside a noble home, let along the actual palace where the king and princess lived.</p><p>Soon enough though, they were brought into a parlor room. Primus, the room was bigger than the first floor of his home; it had a fireplace, pictures, a large window looking out into the garden, and a lounge. But in the center was a large round table with eleven chairs set up around it. One of the chairs was a little taller than the others; that had to be where the princess would sit, whenever she would arrive.</p><p>“Gentlemen, take a seat, please” the servant said. He stood by the taller seat, indicating it was indeed off-limits. Once all the men had sat down, he continued. “You will remain here until Her Highness has finished meeting with the other suitors, or if she has settled on one from the two previous groups.”</p><p>“How long do her meetings usually take?” one of the men asked; the over-confident looking one, if Trailfire remembered correctly.</p><p>“As long as the princess needs.”</p><p>The man rolled his eyes, but said nothing more.</p><p>“I will return with beverages and food shortly,” he said, giving a small bow. “The guards will remain in the room with you. Please do not try and leave before the princess arrives.”</p><p>No one said anything as the servant quickly left the room. Silence fell over them all, looking between each other as they awkwardly sat there. They were all essentially strangers, so making conversation would have been a little awkward anyway. But the fact that there were two guards stationed in the room with them made things even more tense.</p><p>Except for the man who had asked a question earlier. He sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. “Should have gotten here sooner; then I would have been in the first group and the princess would see what she’s been missing.”</p><p>“Yeah, a hole in the head,” another called, setting off a few snickers and chuckles from some of the men at the table. Howler fidgeted more, her nerves set on fire by the joshing, but Trailfire remained stoic.</p><p>“Oh piss off,” he scoffed, reclining back in his seat, arms behind his head. “It’s obvious she’s looking for a real man. Otherwise she would’ve chosen some noble brat. And even then, they sent all the weavers and fishermen first, no way any of them are picked. How could she settle for anything less than this?”</p><p>When he brushed a hand over his frame, placing himself on show, many fell silent. Trailfire could see he was a working man; tanned skin from long sunny days in the fields or whatever work he did. He could note even the faint scars on his arms and face, calloused skin. There was no denying he was built, but his ego could do with some shrinkage; he was pompous as any noble.</p><p>Normally, Trailfire wouldn’t care, but his bravado was affecting Howler. More and more the young teen could feel his confidence wane.</p><p>“And look! The gentry are so desperate for suitors they’re letting in whelps!” he cackled, all heads turning to Howler.</p><p>He could barely get out squeak before this man stood to approach. The guards didn’t move, or even bat an eye. They merely stared, leaving the poor man vulnerable. But before he could reach Howler, Trailfire stood up and blocked the man from getting closer.</p><p>He might not have looked it sitting, and it was obvious others were too preoccupied to notice him before, but he could feel all eyes on him as he rose to full height, dwarfing the man. He too stood frozen, barely reaching his chest before he felt Trailfire’s hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“No,” he said. There was no anger, no hissing; Trailfire just remained firm and calm. “My cousin has as much right to be here as you. Bluster all you want, but do not come near him.”</p><p>“H-He’s old enough to fight for himself,” the man muttered, even turning to Howler to get the giant away, but Trailfire remained firm.</p><p>“He is and he can, but he’s also family.” He tightened his grip, not too hard to cause damage or even pain, just a tight pressure. “And you’re disrespecting your hosts by trying to start something within their home. To be a bad guest wouldn’t help your chances. Now leave. Him. Alone.”</p><p>Letting go of his shoulder, Trailfire sat and returned to Howler. His eyes were wide, marvelling at his taller cousin while the other man scoffed, muttering something under his breath as he went back to his seat. Howler mouthed a soft “thank you” to him, while Trailfire just gave him a small smile. If the man was confident in himself, that was fine, but he refused to let his cousin be bullied just so the other could feel better about himself.</p><p>The servant soon returned with a large cart of food and drinks with another two servants in hand. The men remained seated while the servants quickly set them plates, placing the food onto the table. Primus, even the food was prettier than anything Trailfire had ever seen. It all looked delicate and fancy, something people trained their whole lives to make. And when they poured sparkling white wine for everyone, he just knew it was probably expensive.</p><p>“Please enjoy,” the servant said. “Her Highness will join you soon.”</p><p>A quiet murmur of thanks rang around the table. Once the servants left, everyone began to dig in. Trailfire would have refrained, considering he still had his own food in his bag and he had had breakfast a while ago, but he felt it would have been rude. And admittedly, watching everyone including his cousin start gobbling down food made him want to at least try. After all, it wasn’t as if he would ever get the chance again.</p><p>He placed two small sandwiches and a small vanilla cake onto his plate before taking a sip of the wine. Primus, it was delicious. Not too sweet, and there was a hint of lemon scent within the wine. It went smoothly down his throat, complimenting the vanilla cake provided and the sandwiches well. While he would ultimately choose what his family would make, there was no denying there was something truly amazing about what they were eating.</p><p>“Primus,” one of the guys said, drinking deep. “To think if we can marry Princess Flowline, we can enjoy food like this all the time.”</p><p>“Definitely beats the crap provided at work,” another man said, munching on a sandwich. “Gotta wash that shit down with ale to even swallow.”</p><p>Trailfire ignored them, focusing on his own meal. Though he couldn’t hold back a chuckle as he saw Howler return with a plate piled high with food, stuffing his face and drinking down the wine. Trailfire shook his head, Howler noticing his look and sheepishly stopped, swallowing what was in his mouth.</p><p>“Don’t stop on my account,” Trailfire chuckled, encouraging his cousin to eat. “You didn’t have breakfast this morning, did you?”</p><p>“N-no, too nervous,” he muttered, taking another bite of meat. “I didn’t realise how hungry I was, I was so nervous.”</p><p>“I told you, it’s okay.” Patting his back, Trailfire finished his own plate. “You’ll do fine, and even if she doesn’t accept, at least this was a good day for you. Thank you for including me.”</p><p>Howler looked up, slowly a smile curled across his cheeks. He could feel his nerves lessen as he hugged his giant cousin’s side.</p><p>Soon, the food had all but been devoured and all the wine drunk. With time passing, some of the men began to wander the room. Trailfire couldn’t help but feel the same as he watched the sun rise higher into the sky; it was still morning, but that didn’t make him less antsy as he paced around the room.</p><p>He was supposed to begin fixing up the smithy. He was supposed to be starting his dream, but now he was stuck here. He didn’t blame anyone, not at all, but he was still annoyed that no matter who he spoke to, none of them would listen and allow him to leave. If anything, they just gave him looks of contempt, as if he were being ungrateful. And it wasn’t even like that! It would be an honor to meet the princess, but he had to get back to work.</p><p>At least Howler had calmed a bit. The young man remained seated and seemed to keep himself occupied. That other man had left him alone, but he still ranted and proclaimed he was going to win Flowline’s heart to the others. If he became the new Prince Consort, the Kingdom would fall no doubt.</p><p>The servants returned to the room again, cleaning up the food left behind. Once everything had been cleaned up, the tablecloth had been taken off and replaced. Trailfire merely watched as they began to set up tea cups at each seat, along with small saucers placed underneath them. A part of him had to wonder just how much such fine china costed, considering how delicate and beautiful they all appeared. The creamer and sugar were set in the middle of the table, while the teapot was set by the seat that had been meant for the princess.</p><p>“Thank you all for your patience,” the servant said to everyone. “Her Highness will be here to meet with you momentarily. Please return to your seats.”</p><p>The men quickly did as asked, the tension suddenly rising in the room. Oh Primus, it was nearly time. They would all actually be able to see the princess in the flesh, and so closely too. Trailfire and Howler had never seen her for themselves, so they had to wonder what she really looked like. The rumors said she was beautiful, but that wasn’t much to go off of, all things considered.</p><p>As the men returned to their seats, the servant looked over them for a few moments before quickly heading out of the room.</p><p>“Finally, I was wondering why it was taking so long.”</p><p>Trailfire had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Primus, that man needed to give it a rest already. He prayed the princess would be able to see this man was a complete egoist and choose someone better.</p><p>Howler tugged his tunic, breaking Trailfire from his thoughts to turn to him. Howler was back being a bundle of nerves. He was shaking, fidgeting, and unsure. His eyes darted to each man sitting at the table and couldn’t determine a reason as to why he would be even a competitor.</p><p>Trailfire smiled, placing a hand on his back and giving him a reassuring rub. Howler managed to compose himself, no longer fidgeting in his chair. Instead, he tried to focus more on the china set in front of him, fiddling with the spoon in his fingers and trying to determine as much detail on the silverware to help his heart slow down against his ribcage.</p><p>“Just breathe Howler, you’ll do fine,” Trailfire assured him, patting and rubbing his back. “Don’t worry about what anyone else does. Hust be you.”</p><p>“But that’s what I’m worried about,” Howler whispered, keeping his gaze away from the inconsiderate jerk further up the table. “I’m a farmer's son; I can’t lift anything heavier than a newborn lamb. I can’t hoe a field, I can’t catch any of the chickens or ducks, I can’t even ride a horse properly. What kind of husband could I possibly be?”</p><p>“Howler.” Trailfire grasped his shoulder, turning his gaze. “You are a bright, outgoing and amazing man.”</p><p>Howler perked up, surprised his older cousin had called him a ‘man’. Even his own parents, despite turning eighteen recently, still referred to him as a “boy.”</p><p>“You can tell when the sheep are ready to be shawn and get the best out of their wool. You know exactly what ails a cow or horse or any animal for that matter when they are sick or in pain. Not once has grandpa’s horse EVER kicked you when it was in pain. Because you are good, kind and in touch with those you want to help. You are worthy.”</p><p>Howler slowly nodded, a smile coming to his face. He… supposed Trailfire was right. No, he wasn’t that strong, but all of the animals did take to him well. He was good at taking care of the sick and injured animals, and he liked doing it. So… even if he didn’t win this trial, he still had other things he could do to prove himself. If this didn’t work out, he could still make his family proud.</p><p>The door suddenly opened, causing everyone to turn. But instead of the servant walking through, they all stiffened as a beautiful young woman, dressed in an elegant blue dress with white trimming. Her brown hair was tied up into a neat bun, decorated with a small silver tiara. What gave away that she was the princess were her eyes - the left bright blue and the right shimmery brown.</p><p>Trailfire’s heart froze. His breath fell short, and his eyes grew wide. She was… beautiful. What he had heard from others paled in comparison to seeing her himself. Realising what he had just thought, a bright blush crossed his cheeks. No, this wasn’t how this was going to happen; he was here for Howler. He wasn’t supposed to be participating. And yet… he couldn’t give enough thanks to whoever was watching over him to have given him this gift.</p><p>Everyone quickly stood from their seats, bowing respectfully as the young woman stepped into the room, one of the guards shutting the door behind her. Then she smiled, gesturing a hand at them to stop.</p><p>“Thank you ever so kindly for waiting for me, gentlemen,” she greeted. “Please, sit.”</p><p>Everyone quickly did so, still in a stunned silence as she made her way over to the table. Even the jerk from before was being awfully quiet, probably also in awe of their kingdom’s beloved princess being so close to commoners like them. Once she stepped up to her seat, they were even more surprised when she picked up the teapot and moved to the first man to her left.</p><p>“I-I can poor it, Y-Your Highness-!”</p><p>But she shook her head. “No, no, - you all are my guests. I will pour it for you. But may I have your name first?”</p><p>“I-I’m R-Roadside, Y-Your Highness…” he said nervously, watching as she poured him a cup.</p><p>She gave a small smile and nodded. “Thank you for coming today, Roadside.”</p><p>Then she moved to the next man, asking for his name before pouring him a cup and thanking him for coming. Trailfire found himself getting more and more anxious the closer she got to him, even though he knew he had no reason to be. After all, he was only here for Howler; he had no intentions of trying to obtain her hand, he was only emotional support!</p><p>“May I have your name?”</p><p>He snapped out of his thoughts, tensing up when he realized that Flowline was now beside him, teapot in hand. Primus, she was even more beautiful up close, almost like she had fallen out of a painting. He felt his cheeks heat up again, forcing him to avoid her gaze out of sheer embarrassment.</p><p>“M-My name is T-Trailfire, Your Highness…”</p><p>She let out a small laugh, pouring him a cup of tea. “Thank you for coming today, Trailfire.”</p><p>Her voice had a gentle lilt to it, soft and soothing. He watched as her delicate hands poured the steaming tea into his cup. He swallowed again, his nerves getting the better of him and becoming more embarrassed by feeling this way. It wasn’t professional nor was it like him to be like that. Her giggle had his blush a little bigger. She was so tiny, he dwarfed her even sitting and she just looked so delicate.</p><p>It wasn’t until Howler stuttered his name did Trailfire realise she had moved to the next. Watching her move around, the swell of desire to keep her close to him had his embarrassment and shame grow. She was the princess, and he was a blacksmith with a dream. He wanted to fulfill his dream, honor his great grandfather and mentor, and provide for his family. As much as the Princess was indeed an angel, he had priorities. Love would need to wait.</p><p>Once everyone had a filled cup, Flowline returned to the head of the table and filled her own cup. The last drop into the small china cup seemed to echo through the room as she sat down.</p><p>“Thank you all for being so patient,” she said, reaching over to take a hold of her cup. Then she took a sip from it, long and drawn out as if to make them nervous. No one said a word even when she finished, placing the cup back onto the saucer. “Now, we all know why you have come… But I’m sure some of you have questions.”</p><p>“A-Actually, y-yes, my lady,” one of the men, Ace, said nervously. “We, w-well… I was wondering… W-Why allow commoners the chance to court you? Y-You’re a princess, o-our princess, and we’re just…”</p><p>She laughed softly. “I don’t think love is limited to class. And since I could not find it among the nobles, I decided to search elsewhere.”</p><p>“Y-You mean, th-this was your idea, Your Highness?” another man, Dusttrap, asked. “It… I-It wasn’t the king’s?”</p><p>“Oh heavens no,” she said, shaking her head as she took another sip from her cup. “All of this is my doing. I wish to find myself a husband sooner than later, in order to carry on the bloodline. But I can only be with the man I am destined to be with, after all.”</p><p>“And your destined man is among us, huh?”</p><p>The new voice caused everyone to turn. Trailfire almost groaned when he realized it was that jerk, Steelmind, to be the one to talk. He had that cocky grin on his face, sitting up in a way to make himself look taller than he was. He also angled himself in such a way where Flowline could get a good look at his physique.</p><p>But Flowline didn’t seem fazed by his tone, placing down her cup. “Possibly,” she replied. “I have not found him yet.”</p><p>“What kind of man are you looking for, my lady?”</p><p>She picked up one of her spoons, reaching over to scoop some sugar into her tea. As she stirred it, she looked at Steelmind directly and said, “Someone worthy.”</p><p>He smirked. “Well, Your Highness, not to be too forward, but I think I would be an excellent husband for you.”</p><p>Flowline didn’t say anything, merely placing the small spoon down onto her saucer before she picked up her cup to take another long sip.</p><p>Steelmind took it as permission to keep talking. “You see, my lady, I work as a mason; I was part of the crew that built several of the new orphanages you had advocated for. I’m disciplined, I’m strong, I work hard, and I know how to take care of my people. That includes any woman who could be my future wife.”</p><p>Trailfire rolled his eyes again. This guy certainly didn’t know when to quit. And a mason? New Orphanages? If he meant those new buildings close to the market, then someone should demand a refund as the stones were uneven and some seemed to be falling out or cracking already. Though he hadn’t been back home in so long, so he couldn’t rightly argue that fact.</p><p>“He can certainly work his mouth,” Trailfire muttered under his breath, only loud enough for Howler to hear. He smiled as his cousin just managed to hold back a chuckle while this man continued to rant.</p><p>“And come on! Why would you choose anyone else but me?” Steelmind asked, making sweeping and grandiose gestures to the other men at the table. “Most of them are farmers; they stink of muck and animals and trust me when I say that stench sinks into the skin.”</p><p>Howler shrank, shifting and sniffing the tunic he wore. It was clean, even brand new, but did he actually smell? The others did the same, quickly sniffing themselves in fear that they repulsed the princess.</p><p>Trailfire growled, a glare shot at Steelmind and stalled his rant. Some noticed, sinking back as the two glared.</p><p>But then Steelmind looked away from him and back to Flowline, changing the subject. “And I’m sure your father wants decent descendants; appealing children, and I guarantee our children will have songs praising their looks. I mean, this might as well be chiseled from marble~”</p><p>“Is that right?” Flowline said with an amused smirk. “You truly believe that then? Everything you just said?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Then I think I’ve heard all I needed to hear.”</p><p>Steelmind smirked, shooting looks to all across the table. An incredulous one was sent to Trailfire before he returned to Flowline. She placed down her cup, still smiling at Steelmind as she picked up the teapot to pour herself more.</p><p>“Sir Blackheart, please escort Mister Steelmind off the premises.”</p><p>The smirk fell clean off his face, replaced with confusion and shock. Everyone else seemed a bit surprised too, considering Flowline’s tone hadn’t changed at all even after he first started talking. She still had a pleasant smile on her face, her voice was still gentle, and she even picked up her spoon to begin stirring her tea again.</p><p>Though Steelmind snapped out of his shock when one of the guards came up to him and roughly grabbed him by the arm. “Hey-!” he cried, grunting as he was pulled from his seat. “W-Wait, Your Highness, why-?!”</p><p>“I may not know who my destined man is,” she said, looking up at him. But the disgust was more apparent in her eyes now, though she still looked amused by the entire situation. “But whoever he is, I can assure you - you are not him. The universe would never give any woman a pompous, crude, and arrogant man like you as her destined partner.”</p><p>His face turned red, anger flashing across his face. “What-?!”</p><p>“To be frank, you’re pathetic,” she said simply, smiling as she placed down her stirrer. “A man who needs to belittle others to uplift himself is no man at all. You are not worthy of me, and you will never be worthy of any woman.”</p><p>“H-How dare you-!”</p><p>She continued to smile, waving a hand to Blackheart towards the door. “Have a wonderful rest of your day, Mister Steelmind.”</p><p>The guard nodded, forcing Steelmind’s arm behind his back and forcing him to walk forward. Steelmind snapped in pain, but he was ignored as he was forced out of the room. He had started yelling, but Flowline didn’t even bat an eye. She merely laughed as she picked up her cup to take a sip of her tea, smiling as she heard the door shut behind Sir Blackheart.</p><p>That… was a reaction none in the room thought she would have had. Frankly, Trailfire was stunned. Amazed even. He had to calm his racing thoughts at just what had happened. She was… commanding, authoritative, she knew exactly what she was doing and had control. He tried to stop the blush from surfacing, but his luck wasn’t with him as a soft sheet crossed his cheeks.</p><p>She was… even more stunning now than she was before. A confident woman, an assertive woman, how had he gotten into such a situation where a woman that checked all the boxes was right before him?</p><p>But he had to stop, end the thoughts. He was here for Howler, he was to support him. He had a business to start, work to achieve, and a family to provide for. As much as romance was a plan for the future, he wanted to be a proper husband and have a means to provide. He couldn’t do that chasing a woman, let alone a princess. Howler needed him; he would forsake his own wants if it meant helping his cousin. And the sooner they move on, the better.</p><p>Flowline placed down her cup, smiling at the rest of the table. “My apologies for not dismissing him sooner. Had I known he was such rude company, I would have had the guards expel him earlier.”</p><p>“N-No need to apologize, Your Highness,” Howler assured her, surprising himself that he managed to speak.</p><p>“Y-Yes, he is the one to be blamed for his own foolishness,” another, Cloudjumper, said. “You could not have known of his behavior…”</p><p>“I-If anything, we apologize for not stopping him for speaking you in-in such a manner,” Dusttrap said.</p><p>She let out a soft laugh, shaking her head. “You are all too kind. Now then…” She turned to the man sitting next to her, Enginehead, who quickly sat up in his seat. “Why don’t we all start getting to know each other? Tell me about yourselves.”</p><p>And that was what they did. Each man told her a little bit about themselves: how old were they, what they did for a living, did they have any family, what were their goals in life - she asked everyone the same thing, with occasional follow-up questions pertaining to everyone’s specific answers. While it seemed to be just normal conversation, everyone still felt a little tense. After all, no one wanted to say anything that would disrespect her.</p><p>At least she was very nice and patient, which did make it easier to be honest. She didn’t interrupt them, she let them say what they wanted to say, and respectfully paid attention to whoever was speaking. Even though they were all commoners and far beneath her status, she treated them with courtesy and never once belittled them.</p><p>But just as they started getting comfortable, she suddenly asked them all to stand up. Though they were a little confused, they did just that and moved to stand side by side next to each other. They all looked at the remaining guard still in the room, wondering if he had any idea what was occurring, but remained stoic and at his post.</p><p>Trailfire found himself at the end, as Flowline walked over to the other side of the lineup. All the men watched her, a bit unsure of what was happening.</p><p>“Now I must ask all of you not to move, no matter what,” she said, giving a gentle smile. “I know it may seem strange, but don’t move. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness.”</p><p>She nodded, turning back to Cloudjumper, who stood the end of the line. He looked a little unsure at first, though his eyes ended up bulging out of his head when the princess suddenly touched his face.</p><p>A hushed silence fell over the room, the men all staring in shock at what was happening. The princess… she was touching him. Gently holding his face, her hand caressing his cheek and slowly moving down to his neck. Her hand even brushed across his chest before down his arm, slowly and carefully as if she were inspecting a baby kitten. Poor Cloudjumper remained frozen and confused, practically sweating bullets as he tried to figure out what was happening.</p><p>And he looked ready to faint when she suddenly held his hand. Trailfire couldn’t believe what he was seeing. She was… actually touching him, and holding hands. The beloved princess of their kingdom, actually touching a commoner so intimately! He had no idea why she was doing this, but he could not find his voice to say anything. He merely exchanged glances with Howler, who looked absolutely floored by what he was witnessing.</p><p>Then, without another word, she stepped away from Cloudjumper and moved to the man next to him.</p><p>She repeated the same process, each man given the same loving, caring caresses and gentle touches of a lover. She was meticulous, but there was something he noticed. Something the others didn’t seem to or at least didn’t address. Her eyes were mapping every detail as she moved their hands or looked over their faces and chests. Was she… appraising them? No, not after that previous display nor her eagerness to get to know each of them.</p><p>It was almost as if she was searching for something. Something on their cheeks, or in their eyes or how they gripped her petite hands. As if there was something on them only she could see, as if she had some sixth sense. He had heard stories and fairytales of witches and other dark creatures being well versed in such things. But those stories were always told by his grandmother or, in recent years, superstitions held by the fishermen in the town he had trained in.</p><p>He shook his head. This is what happened if he allowed his mind to wander. He should have been in his shop, fixing it up so he could finally open it. He should have been working towards bending and shaping metal. Fixing cart wheels or forging horseshoes. Anything but this.</p><p>He was so conflicted in his own feelings that he had completely missed the soft touches on his hands, the slight tug breaking his thoughts as he looked down.</p><p>Flowline, resting back on the flat of her feet, smiled up at him. How long had she been there? Did she say something to him? His mind had been so preoccupied he had completely missed it.</p><p>“F-Forgive me, Your Highness,” he stuttered, embarrassed as all eyes landed on him.</p><p>“It’s quite alright,” Flowline smiled, tugging his hand again. “I was just hoping for you to bend down.” Indicating the stark difference in height between them. Trailfire gladly knelt down to her level. “Thank you.”</p><p>He merely nodded. Though he ended up shivering as her hands came up to hold his face. Primus, her hands were so delicate, so soft… they brushed against his skin like glass, her nails barely tickling his hair. Her eyes remained locked with his, as if she were searching for something deep within him. He dared not to move, completely captivated by her gaze.</p><p>They were so close. She was touching him. His mind couldn’t fully comprehend what was happening; a part of him was convinced he was just daydreaming this, and that he was actually still waiting in the parlor waiting for the real princess to show up.</p><p>But then her thumb, very lightly, brushed against his lips. He stiffened, eyes going wide for a moment as she wondered what he was doing. He was even more confused when her smile suddenly grew, her eyes lighting up with excitement.</p><p>She released his face, turning to look at the others. “Thank you everyone for coming today, it was truly a pleasure meeting you all.” But before they could say anything else, she turned the guard still at the door. “Sir Razorblade, please escort our guests to meet with Lord Topoff for their compensation; I wish to speak with Mister Trailfire alone.”</p><p>The men turned their heads, either surprised or defeated at the Princess’ request. Trailfire looked up, astonished and surprised that she wanted to speak to him alone.</p><p>“B-But, Your Highness I…”</p><p>But he couldn’t think of what to say. He turned to Howler, feeling horrible for being in the position his cousin was here for today. It was as if he were taking the opportunity from him! But he was surprised to find Howler smiling at him, giving him two thumbs up.</p><p>“Good luck, Trailfire,” he whispered, stepping away with the other men as Razorblade gestured for them to follow him out. “I’ll tell Auntie and Uncle what happened.”</p><p>“W-Wait-!” Trailfire stood up, a bit unsure of what was happening. Primus, this wasn’t what he wanted. He wasn’t trying to pass her test. He didn’t even realize the test had even begun! He wasn’t trying to be chosen; he had only been here for Howler.</p><p>“Your Highness,” he said, giving a low bow as she turned to him. “I’m sorry. My only intention today was to support my cousin.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how she would react to his summation. Some of the men turned to argue the point, hoping to make their case. After all, if he hadn’t even wanted to be there, why should he be chosen? It was almost insulting for him to even be there!</p><p>However, Flowline merely raised her hand, silencing the room. She nodded to the guard again, and without a beat Sir Razorblade ushered the rest away, the door closing behind him. Trailfire soon realized he was left completely alone with the princess, and he had no idea how to comprehend it. He could feel a cold sweat roll down his neck as he tried to calm his nerves.</p><p>But Flowline smiled at him, moving to sit down on the lounge near the wall. Once she sat, she gestured to the seat next to her. “Come here.”</p><p>He didn’t know what to say, or even do. Despite admitting he had not come for the chance to be her husband, she didn’t appear offended. She was still smiling kindly, watching and waiting for him to do something. Anything. But he didn’t want to be rude, so he forced his legs to move, sitting down on the lounge next to her. He made sure to keep distance between them, wanting to be respectful and still feeling a bit uneasy about everything.</p><p>Something she seemed to notice, which made her giggle. “You don’t need to be nervous,” she said, scooting closer to him. “I only wanted to talk privately.”</p><p>“I…” Trailfire sighed, still feeling bad for being here where he was only there for his cousin. “It’s not that, Your Highness.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, but remained silent to allow him to continue.</p><p>He shook his head, taking a moment to breathe. “When I woke up this morning, ready to begin my new life as a Blacksmith, I didn’t think I’d find myself here.” Rubbing the back of his head, he tried to force a smile. “I’m… beyond honored by your kindness, but I also can’t help feeling… a little guilty.”</p><p>“You don’t need to be.” She reached up to touch his cheek, turning his head to face her. He was caught off guard, his cheeks reddening a bit, but she merely smiled. “So far today, you’re the only one I have found worthy to take my test.”</p><p>“Your test-? But I thought-”</p><p>She giggled, coming closer. “You could say before was just the interview process. I wanted to get to know each of you first. That way I would be able to get an idea of what kind of men you all were… Men like Mister Steelmind are easy to figure out, so it’s better to dismiss them first.”</p><p>He swallowed, subconsciously moving away from her the closer she got. But she seemed to anticipate that and kept up with him until he was pressed against the armrest. His anxiety spiked, unsure of what was happening. But he found himself unable to move as the beautiful woman reached up to seize his face, holding it still to look directly into his eyes.</p><p>“And before was to see if I could feel a connection with any of you,” she said, her voice dropping to a gentle murmur. “And I felt something with you. So now, I have to test you to be sure if the connection was genuine… Is that all right?”</p><p>“Uhmm, Yes, yes of course your Highness,” Trailfire assured her, nodding. After all, who was he to say no to his Princess?</p><p>But he was still a little nervous. Just what was this test if it wasn’t her touching him before nor having everyone at the table? And she had mentioned something about a connection, whatever that might have meant. It was all becoming rather strange and a little daunting; maybe there was some truth to the tales of witches he had heard.</p><p>She giggled, taking her hands from his face. “Thank you.”</p><p>He opened his mouth to reply, but he found himself frozen when her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck. Her body pressed against his, holding him close as she pulled him down to her level. Then he felt her lips press against his, causing his mind to stall as his eyes went wide.</p><p>She was kissing him. The Princess was kissing him and all he could do was allow her. Her lips were soft, she was so small and delicate against him, and her kisses were so sweet. He was so intoxicated by her scent, her taste, her body... He couldn’t stop himself from reciprocating her affections.</p><p>His large hands rose up, cradling her as she took the reins. Her legs moved along his, and he could feel his blood grow hot. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, but he didn’t hold her too tight. After all, he didn’t want to hurt her.</p><p>But that thought let off a chain reaction in his brain. This… was this really happening? Why? Why would the beautiful, beloved princess of his kingdom even want to kiss someone like this? This couldn’t have been part of her test. Unless this was part of it somehow, and he was expected to push her away?</p><p>He pulled back, their kiss broke as he looked and searched the Princess’ eyes. She panted softly, her cheeks a lite red, and she seemed incredibly serious, and determined too.</p><p>“W-Wait… why are-?”</p><p>“Shhh,” she said, bringing a finger to his lips to silence. “You may not understand, but please… Don’t say anything. Not yet, okay?”</p><p>“I...I…” he stuttered but didn’t fight as she resumed the kiss. He could feel her body shift over his, the young woman now straddling his lap. He didn’t know where to put his hands; they remained frozen up in the air as he tried to determine what was allowed. She was the princess, he couldn’t touch her so carelessly!</p><p>She seemed to notice his hesitation, pulling back from the kiss. She couldn’t help but to laugh gently at his confused, certain face, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “It’s okay… You can touch me however you like to.”</p><p>“B-But.. I…”</p><p>Flowline shook her head, sitting back as she brought her hands up to her dress. Trailfire’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when she undid the corset of her dress. Just as it came loose, she pulled down the front part of her dress. Poor Trailfire froze up in shock as he realized what was happening, quickly turning his head away when she showed her breasts. Primus, just what was she doing?!</p><p>“Trailfire…”</p><p>The soft voice almost made him turn, but he forced himself to look away. No, no he shouldn’t. Princess or not, he couldn’t look. He was not her husband or her lover; he had no right to look! And for all he knew, this was part of her test. Maybe she was testing him to see if he was a respectful man or a man who had self control. And if he dared look, he would be thrown into the dungeons.</p><p>A hand touched his cheek again, a small giggle ringing in his ears. “Trailfire, it’s all right. You can look. I promise, it’s all right.”</p><p>He wanted to resist, it wasn’t proper to look but she guided him to. As much as he wanted to keep his eyes down, looking her in the eye was just as embarrassing as seeing her bare.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“Shh… It’s all right.” She took a hold of his hand. “It’s okay.”</p><p>He didn’t fight her, allowing her to guide his hand to her bare breast. The moment his flesh met hers, he gasped at just how soft she was. His hand eclipsed her breast, rolling it in his hands, he still couldn’t get over how soft she felt. But as she pressed her chest forward, pressing more into his hand, her head raised to reclaim a kiss.</p><p>Her kiss made his head swim again. His hands remained on her chest, rolling and kneading her breasts. The moment took him, his legs shifted, giving her a more comfortable place in his lap. He groaned as she ground down; he could feel his body reacting and her body responding. She was moaning gently against his lips, her body shuddering in delight against him.</p><p>He still couldn’t fully comprehend what was happening. He was not only kissing the princess, but one of his hands was touching her breast. Their crotches were pressed up against each other, and her body was leaning into his chest. She was so soft, and sweet… He had been with women before, but never any that felt this delicate. Heat pooled into his stomach, pleasure tickling the back of his neck. Primus, it was so wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself.</p><p>His other hand slowly moved to her other breast, massaging it gently. Flowline moaned into the kiss, but her arms only wrapped around his neck as her tongue snaked into his mouth. A groan rumbled in his throat, his hands tightening around his breasts.</p><p>His rationality was losing as the pleasure began to consume him. She felt amazing. Her kisses were sweet, rich with passion as she expertly dominated his tongue. Her hips were slowly grinding against his, causing more heat to pool down into his crotch. He could feel her nipples harden against his fingers, causing him to gently play with and pinch them. She shuddered against him, moaning but never stopping him. She was feeling this just as much as he was…</p><p>Suddenly, she broke the kiss, both of them panting hard as they stared at each other. While he looked over her to make sure she was all right, she seemed to stare into his eyes, as if searching for something. Was this still part of her test? Just exactly was the test and what was he really supposed to do?</p><p>Flowline then smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Will you help me take the rest of my dress off?”</p><p>He nodded, watching her stand while he remained seated. Carefully, Trailfire helped her remove her dress. He helped her slowly shimmy out of it, watching it trail down her body before it fell to the floor. Her lowers were still covered by her underwear, but that didn’t make her less bare before him. He swallowed, feeling his pants tighten up the more he stared over her beautiful body.</p><p>She moved to sit in his lap again, though this time with her side pressed to his chest. He wrapped her arms around her to keep her balance, shivering when she nuzzled into him. Feeling a little bolder, he leaned down to shower her neck with love bites and kisses. She mewled, rubbing her thighs together as his hands rubbed against her skin.</p><p>The warmth shared between them began to strain his pants, especially with her butt moving around against him. He could just feel how tight his pants grew with each pass of her legs, each press of her body… It was driving him crazy.</p><p>“Touch me~” she cooed, raising his head to bring out another kiss. “Touch me… here~”</p><p>Trailfire, for a split second, stalled as his hand was pulled from her breast and moved to her underwear. Flowline whimpered as she ground her hips down on his open palm. The heat almost scorched his skin as she panted above him. It was an honor to be touching her in such an intimate way… and he would not disappoint.</p><p>Carefully, he took a hold of her panties and slowly slid them off down her legs. Flowline didn’t resist, merely pressing into his chest as her body trembled in delight. Once they were off, he let them fall to the floor before snaking his hand back up her leg. She bit back moans as he teased her thigh with slow circles, making her hips shake in his lap.</p><p>“Hurry~” she pleaded, panting hard at this point. “Please~”</p><p>Primus, she looked so adorable. But he did not want to leave her wanting, finally bringing his hand up to her bare pussy. He teased her lips with gentle caresses, a bit surprised to find she was already starting to get wet. Was she already feeling good? He hadn’t done much yet… Maybe it was because she was getting excited, he couldn’t be sure. But, feeling a little bold, he pressed a finger in between them to tickle her wet entrance.</p><p>“AH!”</p><p>He stopped, ice going down his back. “P-Princess, a-are you-?”</p><p>“D-Don’t stop…” she whimpered, leaning up to kiss his jaw line. “More~ Touch me more, please~”</p><p>“As you wish,” he murmured, returning his attention to her neck and shifted his fingers. He could feel her clit stiffen beneath his fingertips, slow rolls matched with long slides through her folds. She was so wet now, spreading her dripping fluids all over her clenching pussy. Each moment sent a shiver up her spine and more moans with each brush. Her legs clenched, her hips grinding down to gain more friction. Her moans grew the more he moved his fingers and teased her clit.</p><p>“Y-Yes!” she moaned, huffing and moaning loudly as she hugged him tighter. She could feel it growing deep within her. She was so close, closer than she had ever been before. In desperation, she shifted and slipped off his leg, straddling his lap. Even with his hand still lavishing attention on her clit, the sudden sensation of something hard pressing against her hips, she looked down to find a large bulge between them.</p><p>Trailfire suddenly felt embarrassed, despite everything that was happening. His erection was way more obvious now, his pants practically about to burst. Before he could apologise though, her grip tightened and her body tensed. “Y-Your Highness, are you…?”</p><p>She suddenly pressed her pussy down against the large dent. Both of them gasped out as pleasure erupted through them, Flowline clinging to Trailfire as she continued to rub herself against his crotch.</p><p>“Y-Your Highness-!”</p><p>“It feels good…!” she moaned, seemingly drunk on the sensations. “It feels so big, even through your clothes…! More…! Give me more!”</p><p>He obeyed, seeing her grow more desperate. His fingers teased her clit as he grinded up against her wet cunt, uncaring that her juices were staining his pants. He used his other hand to steady her as she gripped his shoulders tightly, moaning loudly that it echoed through the room.</p><p>Emboldened, he leaned forward and caught her nipple with his lips. Flowline shrieked in delight, eyes going wide as she watched him suckle and lick her breast. Her hips grinded down faster, becoming more and more desperate as the knot in her stomach tightened. She was close, she was so close… Would it really happen? Would she actually cum?</p><p>Her arms wrapped around his head, keeping him buried in her breasts as she continued to grind against his stiff crotch. He was so strong, so warm, so attentive. Her entire body was on fire, her toes curling as juices began to squirt out of her. He was making her go crazy, every touch was electric… She couldn’t focus on anything else, drowning in the titillating sensations.</p><p>Then he pinched her clit just as she pressed down hard onto his erection. Stars exploded around her, her head falling back as she screamed. Her entire body convulsed as fluids squirted out of her pussy, definitely staining his pants and coating his fingers. Her toes curled as she clung to Trailfire tightly, trying to stay conscious as she drowned in pure ecstasy.</p><p>“Y-Your Highness?”</p><p>She didn’t respond, merely whimpering as her grip loosened.</p><p>Trailfire cradled her, shifting as carefully as possible to lay her down onto the couch while he moved to kneel on the floor next to her. He was worried a moment as she didn’t move or react right away. She just laid there, quivering as she slowly recovered from the shock of her orgasm. Her hair was falling out of its bun, she panted hard, her cheeks red, and her legs twitched and rubbed together. She still seemed to be in a bit of a daze, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“L-Lady Flowline?” he asked, looking over her again. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“T-That… was…” Flowline cooed, her hips still shaking from the aftershocks. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she blinked away the stars from her eyes. She managed to look at Trailfire, who still looked so flustered and concerned.</p><p>She stretched up a hand and rested it on his cheek. His eyes widened for a moment, but she merely smiled. “You made me cum…”</p><p>He coughed, avoiding her gaze out of embarrassment. Yes, he supposed he had… Thought it was finally starting to set in just what he had done. He had… touched the princess. He kissed her, undressed her, touched her all over… and made her cum so hard she ended up squirting. Him, just a lowly peasant compared to her, a blacksmith who shouldn’t have even been there that day… Primus, just what the hell had even happened?!</p><p>He glanced up at her again, only to see her eyes had lowered to his crotch. He blushed, realizing he was still completely hard. Flustered, he attempted to cover his shame, but froze when she suddenly slid off the couch and onto the floor beside him. He quickly caught her hips, afraid that she was too weak to sit up, but she actually managed to push him onto his back while she straddled his waist. Then, much to his shock, she reached down to gently rub over the bulge.</p><p>“Y-Your… H-Highness…”</p><p>But she didn’t stop. She continued to rub it through his clothes, feeling it twitch against hers. Though she couldn’t see it, it felt as big in her hands… And when she had rubbed it against her pussy, it felt even bigger. She pressed her lips together as her insides clenched at the idea of it being inside of her. After all, if he could make her cum with his fingers, she had to wonder just what would happen if they did anything else…</p><p>Her hands suddenly moved to his belt. Trailfire was confused for a moment until she unbuckled it, her hands dropping to the waistband.</p><p>“W-Wait! Your Highness, stop-!”</p><p>Without hesitation, she pulled down his pants and underwear just enough to allow his cock to spring free. Though her eyes widened at the sight of it, pulling her hands back to stare at the huge, twitching organ before her.</p><p>Trailfire felt his face go from slight warmth to a volcano in less than a second. Her Highness, Princess Flowline, had just torn his pants down like a starved man for water and was now staring at his bare dignity. He felt so ashamed, not only for being put on show like this, but for the fact he had become fully erect from the Princess. Sure he had close relations in the past, but in this moment he had never had such a reaction to any other. He wanted to cover himself, to stop himself from becoming more embarrassed or if someone were to come in mid act, but Flowline moved first.</p><p>Her small hands reached forward, gripping the base of her erect cock. A slight squeeze had him stifling a moan, which seemed to spurn her on. He watched in confusion, feeling bth nerve-racking tension and sparks of ecstasy shoot through him with each motion of her hands.</p><p>“P-Princess...what?...W-Why…?”</p><p>“You’re so big…” she murmured softly, running her fingers up and down the huge length. It was like she was enthralled by it. Every time she touched it, it twitched and Trailfire held back a groan. It was hot and hard and so big… Would it even fit inside of her?</p><p>Trailfire choked when her fingers brushed over the tip, his hips bucking up involuntarily. Primus, her hands were teasing him so lovingly; it was a miracle he hadn’t cum yet! No woman he had ever been with before had hands as delicate and soft as her. His former lovers had all been like him with rougher, stronger, and calloused hands from hard work. How he touched her felt so different than to anything he had ever felt before.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” she asked softly, tilting her head as she continued to rub and caress with his cock. “Should I stop?”</p><p>“I...I…” He couldn’t form words, already bombarded with sparks or shakes raking up his spine. The sensations alone had blood pumping hot and each movement charging his own orgasm. He wanted her to stop, if only because of how improper this was… But at the same time, he didn’t.</p><p>But her next move had him freezing in place. She shifted, coming further up his legs until she was over his cock. Shocked, he didn’t move until she began to lower her already dripping cunt onto the head of his cock.</p><p>“P-Princess Flowline, wait!”</p><p>He caught her before she could press even further. He gasped and clenched his fists as her warm, slippery hole pressed onto his cock. But he didn’t let go, keeping her suspended over his cock and preventing her from putting it in.</p><p>“W-What’s wrong?” she , shifting her hips in a desperate attempt to push down. But he was strong, leaving her only able to rub her pussy over the head of his cock.</p><p>Trailfire hitched, her warm pussy lips brushing and painting his cock with her juices. He was in no place to stop her. She was the princess and many would be honoured to do this for her. And as honored as he might have been, he had to stop her. Though he had no idea if it was true or not, judging by how she had touched his cock, he had to assume she was a virgin.</p><p>They couldn’t do this. He wasn’t worthy, and she was the princess. She should have only been doing this with the man who was to be her husband. Whether or not this was part of the test, he didn’t care. He only knew he couldn’t let her do this.</p><p>“M-My Princess… th-this isn’t the best… position… if i-it’s your first time. Y-You’ll… You’ll get hurt.”</p><p>She stopped moving, looking down to their lowers. She hadn’t actually thought about that. She was aware the first time always hurt, but she didn’t think the position would matter.</p><p>“Then what position is better?”</p><p>“Your Highness-!” Trailfire stopped himself, trying to calm down. This was getting out of hand. This had to stop, no matter how much his lower half wanted it to continue. He wasn’t worthy of this, taking her first time… If this was part of the test, then he would fail if it meant he could prevent her from being reckless.</p><p>Still holding onto her hips, he sat up to look her more directly in the eye. He made her sit down on his thighs, away from his cock and keeping her in place.</p><p>“Trailfire?” she said, tilting her head in confusion.</p><p>“Y-Your Highness, please…” He took a deep breath to keep himself collected. “Please, you shouldn’t do this. I-I’m honored you would choose me, b-but this… I-It should be with someone you love. Y-You’re the princess, and I-I’m-! I’m not… worthy. I-I didn’t even come here today to try and win your hand like everyone else. So surely-”</p><p>“But I want it to be you,” she insisted, wrapping her arms around his neck. Though she couldn’t move her hips, she still pressed into his chest and held him to her. “Please~ It has to be you, I want it to be you… Isn’t that enough?”</p><p>He was stunned. None of this was making any sense. Why would she choose him? She had barely known him a day, yet was already wanting to commit to this. She was willingly to commit to an act meant to be shared between lovers. He could tell there was something she wasn’t telling him, something that could explain everything and yet, as he watched her, looking into those large brilliant eyes, he could see desperation. As if she needed this to happen or else her world or everything around them would collapse.</p><p>He didn’t want to deny her. Who was he to even consider the notion? Just a novice blacksmith barely out of his apprenticeship. She was the princess of the kingdom. If she wanted it, all would bow to her gladly, and not just for her appearance alone, but for the woman who fought for her people, for people like him and others even less fortunate.</p><p>He was so conflicted, but those eyes won him out. Something was obviously wrong, and everything within him was screaming not to follow through. Yet… He couldn’t resist the look in her eyes. If he could provide comfort or care, he’d hate himself more for denying her.</p><p>“Very well.”</p><p>Shifting, he easily raised the princess up and moved back to the couch. Still a little awkward given the shape of the couch and his size, Trailfire managed to get a position that would benefit the princess more than for himself. Even kneeling and looming over the princess, he dwarfed her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, quivering and shaking as she tried to pull him closer, writhing and mewling like a cat in heat.</p><p>“If I hurt you, please tell me,” he whispered, keeping close to her as he realigned his cock. Dragging the flushed tip through her folds had both gasping, shivers shared between them until he caught her entrance. The first jolt missed and left her frustrated. The second pass held just enough that he could hold it there without holding the base. He looked to Flowline, giving her one last chance to refuse his body and he would gladly stop, but her arms were already reaching for him, holding him in place and her eyes begging for movement. So, with a deep breath, he slowly pushed forward.</p><p>Flowline’s hands gripped his shirt tightly, shutting her eyes as he entered her. Primus, her friends hadn’t been lying; it really did hurt. Only the tip was in so far, but it was so big and spreading her wide… But she didn’t want to stop. She wanted to do this, she wanted him to take her… He was just so big, and her pussy was tight, even with her juices trickling out of her. But she forced herself to push through it, concentrating on relaxing her muscles and letting him push him deeper.</p><p>“Mmmm…!”</p><p>“Should I-?”</p><p>“N-No…!” she squeaked out, shaking her head. “K-Keep going, keep going…”</p><p>Trailfire was still a little unsure, but he could not disobey. Still, he inched inside even slower, making sure to watch her face. She looked to be in pain, but she refused to let go. He was about halfway in now, winching back as her pussy began to shake and clench around him. But she wasn’t rejecting him, her legs tighten around his waist.</p><p>Flowline managed to open her eyes, looking down to watch his cock enter her pussy. She already felt so full, but he was only half way inside… How was he so big? And it was twitching inside of her, which made pain and pleasure shoot up her spine to force moans from her lips. It felt so strange… It was so huge and hot and it was spreading her so wide. There was pain, but her pussy tingled in delight the more he pressed in, as if her body was begging for it…</p><p>He panted hard, slowly losing his control. He was really doing this, he was really having sex with the princess. Her pussy was so hot, so wet, and it was squeezing him just right. It felt so good inside of her, unable to hold back groans as her cunt clenched around him the deeper he pressed, spreading wide just for him…</p><p>His concentration slacked, and his hips moved on his own. Flowline ended up shrieking when he finally plunged in fully, his cock pressing right against her womb. Her fingers dung deep into his shirt, nearly ripping it as more pain than before surged through her. He was fully inside! He put in all the way!</p><p>Trailfire gasped when he heard the shriek, looking up at Flowline. She bit her bottom lip, her face scrunched up in pain as her body trembled. They both looked down, Trailfire paling at the sight of blood slivering down his cock. Primus, what had he done?!</p><p>“My lady, I’m so sorry, I’ll pull out-!”</p><p>“D-Don’t move!”</p><p>He froze up at the command, shocked to see her still holding onto him with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. She was clearly in pain, so why was she still holding onto him? He was more than willing to pull out and stop, but she refused to let him go…</p><p>Gingerly, he reached down between them. One hand moved to her breast, lavishing attention on the mound and rolling the nipple with his fingers in hopes of distracting her from the pain. His other hand moved to her clit; as gentle as he could be, he rolled and rubbed the stiffened bud above her slit, hoping that would roll the pain out and replace it with pleasure. It was slow at first, but he could see she was slowly relaxing.</p><p>With the pain subsiding, she was relaxing her grip on his shirt and slowly starting to shift and press harder into his hips. Her hands raised, abandoning his shirt to dig her nails into the couch, her body reacting and tensing as the pain faded.</p><p>“M-Move...please~” she cooed, her legs shifting and tugging him closer to her. “Need… to move…” a moan rolled off her tongue, followed by gasps as he set a slow rocking pace.</p><p>Trailfire grunted, trying to keep himself coherent as he moved. He couldn’t get distracted again, and he couldn’t hurt her. The size difference alone would have caused her serious pain, but in addition to his own endowment, it could be worse. Those thoughts alone allowed him to keep composure, slowly rocking into her.</p><p>Flowline was beside herself, panting hard as each thrust rubbed against sensitive nerves and stretched her insides. It still hurt, but the pleasure was slowly starting to build again. His huge cock was pressing against everything inside of her, making her feel it all the way in her stomach. Her toes curled, her hips bucking up to meet his slow thrusts, drawing him in deeper.</p><p>“P-Princess, a-are you-?”</p><p>She raised one of her hands and pressed a finger to his lips. He stopped moving, completely  caught off guard. But she merely smiled, taking her hand away once she had his attention.</p><p>“C-Call me Flowline… O-Okay?”</p><p>His eyes widened. So much had been so out of the norm since he entered the castle; he shouldn’t have been surprised by anything anymore. Still… to refer to her by her name only? To not use her title?</p><p>But then again, here he was, in the arms of the princess, giving her the first intimate act a man and woman could share together. And in this moment, she wasn’t a princess. At the same time, he wasn’t a blacksmith. As much as his gut was screaming, his upbringing telling him not to for fear of prosecution, all he could do was manage a small smile.</p><p>“As you wish, Flowline.” The sour feeling of disrespect he thought he would feel by being so informal never came. Using her name in such a way… only made her name sweeter.</p><p>She smiled, her insides tightening up as he said her name. He bit back a groan, but slowly began to move again, though he picked a faster tempo. He still remained slow enough for her to be comfortable, but he couldn’t keep the slow pace much longer. Her insides were trembling around him, squeezing hard whenever he pressed in deep.</p><p>Flowline moaned as he moved a little faster than before. The pain was still there, but it had mostly subsided. All she could focus on now was his huge cock going in and out of her, lighting her nerves on fire as her insides were stretched wide. It was like she was being shaped to his dick… Her pussy was being molded by him, and the very thought made her even more aroused.</p><p>“Y-You can move faster…!” she moaned out, bucking up into him. “I-I can handle it…!”</p><p>“B-But… I-It’s your first-!”</p><p>“I-It’s oka-NGH!” His cock rubbed over a sensitive spot, her back arching as pleasure shot through her body. Her body was heating up, but she wanted more, so much more… She didn’t care about the pain anymore, she just wanted him to make her feel even better than before. “Pl-Please…! M-More~ I want more~! Pl-Please~ Make me cum again, please!”</p><p>With little ease he could say or do, he complied. Getting a balance, one hand gripped the couch as the other held her hips and backside, Trailfire increased his pace. He remained firmly within her, but the majority of his length slipped free only to be sucked back into her clenching core. He rubbed over more sensitive nerves on each pass, pressing in deep before pulling back. He huffed, panted, but focused on Flowline’s pleasure.</p><p>“My… F-Flowline…” he caught himself, holding his tongue from using her title. “Y-You’re… clenching so… tight…” he huffed, losing his rhythm for a moment only to pushing back faster. The wet slaps of their bodies meeting left only the fleeting feeling of embarrassment for such a lewd sound but he pressed onward.</p><p>Flowline moaned, her fingers clawing into the couch. It was so good… Heat and pleasure and pain all morphed together, her body trembling in delight. She had never felt like this before. She felt so full, and every time he pressed against her womb, juices squirted out of her. It was amazing, it was wonderful, it made her lose her mind.</p><p>And she wanted more. She wanted him to ravage her with everything he had, to make her orgasm again and again until she fainted. It was like she was getting addicted to him. Addicted to his touch, his body, his cock… Her pussy was begging for more, dilating to draw him in deeper. Her pussy was being molded to his shape, becoming his and only his… The very idea turned her on even more, bucking up harder into his thrusting hips</p><p>“Y-Your cock~!” she moaned out, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pressing their bodies together. “I-It’s messing me up~ It’s so big and hard~! It’s my first time, but-! But it feels go good!”</p><p>“F-Flowline… so warm… and I’m…. I’m close,” he shuddered, lifting her hips off of the couch to retain a better angle. He could slip into her far easier here, her legs tightened their grip and aided in his drives forward. Driving in harder, the added assault on her sensitive cervix, the heightened quivers of her channel told him she was close too.</p><p>Shifting one last time, one knee on the couch for leverage and both of his hands bracing, only Flowline’s legs hugged him tight as he pushed his resolve. He could feel the tension in his stomach turn and twist. He was so close but he would hold back to ensure Flowline came. He would pull out before anything happened.</p><p>“Please! Please! I’m… going… to… ah! Ah!” Flowline’s voice cracked and broke with each thrust, her hands trying to find purchase but couldn’t seem to grip anything, her mind already falling to the ecstasy her starved body was craving.</p><p>“F-Flowline...Flowline, I…! I-!”</p><p>She suddenly pulled him down into a deep kiss, locking her legs around his waist as his cock slammed against her cervix. He tensed up, one last jolt rippling through his body as her pussy clenched down hard around his cock. He burst inside of her, his seed flooding her womb as his hips bucked involuntarily up inside of her.</p><p>It was enough to make Flowline scream into his mouth, her entire body tensing up around him as she convulsed. Her pussy spasmed hard, juices squirting out of her and onto his crotch. Her mind went blank as hot fluids coated her insides, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Primus, this was…. She was being cummed into. He was filling her up with his sperm… It was like she was being branded as his, her womb forever stained by him… It felt amazing, unadulterated bliss seizing her mind.</p><p>She broke the kiss first, her body going limp as she slumped back against the couch. Trailfire was able to keep himself steady, though his now limp cock slipped from her pussy, allowing their mixed fluids to drip down onto the couch. They both panted hard, trying to catch their breath as they slowly came down from their highs.</p><p>Though still in a daze, Flowline slowly looked up at him. A soft smile came to her lips, bringing up her hand to cradle his cheek. He was still breathing hard, his face red as he tried to collect his breath, and was still coming down from the high of his own orgasm.</p><p>She brushed some fallen hair out of his face, tilting her head as her smile grew. “I knew you were the one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming down from the high of the orgasm, the warmth still surrounding him and how close he was to Flowline, the gears in his mind resumed their turning. In that moment, his mind churned and eyes widened as he realised what he had just done.</p><p>“P-Princess! I-I mean, Flowline, I… I’m so sorry I should’ve…”</p><p>His hurried apology was silenced as Flowline kissed him again, bringing him close to her as they basked in the afterglow. As much as the gravity of what just happened weighed down on him, Trailfire took advantage of the moment and calmed, resting his head against her shoulder as their breaths evened out.</p><p>“P-perhaps now… Flowline…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Trailfire looked up, breath caught in his throat at the sight of her disheveled hair and the glow that radiated off of her. “Why? Why go through all of this?”</p><p>He watched as she sighed, brushing some hair out of her face before she patted the seat next to her. He obliged, moving off of her and sitting beside her as she collected herself. Spotting a blanket draped over a nearby chair, Trailfire brought it to her and wrapped her up before the room's chill could claim her. With a nod, and seeing she was comfortable, he quickly dressed himself - regaining a moniker of decency before turning back to Flowline.</p><p>“I know it’s all… strange,” she said. “After all, I’m a princess. I’m supposed to marry someone of my status.”</p><p>He nodded, but didn’t interrupt.</p><p>“However…” She paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling for a minute. She wanted to word this correctly, so he didn’t think she was completely crazy. After all, when she first learned about this, she had been skeptical too. “My bloodline is cursed, so I can’t marry just anyone.”</p><p>His eyes widened at the sudden confession. Cursed bloodline? His mind suddenly flashed back to all of those stories he had been told as a child, about witches and curses and everything like that… but those were just stories. Make believe warnings to get children to listen to their parents. Nothing more than that.</p><p>“Apparently, centuries ago, there was a woman in my bloodline who was a princess that dabbled in magic. And she was forced to marry someone she didn’t love. It was a loveless marriage, something she did not want for future descendants… So she placed a curse on the bloodline.”</p><p>“B-But… Her own family-?”</p><p>“It’s called a curse, but I think maybe it was meant as… protection,” Flowline explained, giving a small sigh. “But because of the curse, every daughter born from the bloodline is unable to have children unless it’s with their destined partner… We are also unable to achieve orgasm from anyone but our destined partner either.”</p><p>She honestly had no issue with the curse except for that part of it. She had no idea why her ancestor would have included that in her curse, but she supposed it did have a purpose. After all, if a man couldn’t make her cum, she would be able to see that he was not her destined partner and be able to find the one who was. Just like she had with Trailfire. The curse also gave her the ability to sense if someone could be worthy. It didn’t fully confirm it, but it did help her weed out those who never stood a chance with her. That way she didn’t have to ask every man she met to try making her cum.</p><p>“My mother was the same way,” she said softly. “But my father happened to be a nobleman, so it was easier for her. But my partner wasn’t among the noblemen. So I had to turn to the common folk instead… And that’s what led me to you.”</p><p>She turned to him, unsurprised to see the stunned look on his face. But she merely smiled, knowing this was probably a lot. She didn’t even expect him to believe him, but it was true. Her bloodline was cursed, and he was her destined partner. They were meant to be.</p><p>“You’re the man I’m supposed to be with,” she said, reaching up a hand to touch his cheek. “It’s alright if you don’t believe me, but I’m speaking the truth: you were meant to be mine… and I was meant to be yours.”</p><p>Trailfire, holding his sympathy for the princess, felt like a wagon was dropped on his head. He was the destined partner to a princess? It sounded like a strange fairy tale his grandmother would read him when he was younger. He couldn’t fully rap his head around what she was saying either. A part of him was convinced he was dreaming, that his imagination was just running wild and he couldn’t control it.</p><p>“This… is a lot to take in,” he said, trying to keep his voice even. He didn’t want to come off as someone who was upset or taking a negative approach to the situation, but this all was a lot to process. “It’s the stuff you would hear in fairy tales. Never thought it would happen to… me, or anyone really. I… didn’t think things like these were real.”</p><p>She smiled. “But they are. And it’s happening to you.”</p><p>Trailfire sighed, taking the breath to further ease his already on edge nerves. “What happens now? I mean, I’m still only a blacksmith, just out of my apprenticeship… I was supposed to be getting my smithy ready to finally open. How could I be any decent husband while being unable to provide for you or even my family?”</p><p>“You just haven’t started yet,” she assured him. “I’m sure once you open, you’ll prove yourself more than capable of providing for your family.”</p><p>“But… What about you? How can I provide for you, a princess, when I’m simply a blacksmith?”</p><p>She giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder. “You’ll be able to satisfy me, and I believe that is pretty important for a husband to do, don’t you?”</p><p>Trailfire stuttered. Though she wasn’t wrong, the very idea alone was still embarrassing to hear. A new blush crossed his cheeks as he watched Flowline stand up, the blanket falling from her body as she gathered her clothes. Trailfire, getting over his momentary embarrassment, moved to grab a napkin on the table to help her clean herself up.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He merely nodded, watching her wipe down her thighs. Then, once she was clean enough, she tossed the napkin aside and began to dress her. He turned away to give her some privacy to change, and he readjusted his own clothing. After all, he couldn’t just waltz out of here with anything looking out of place. Primus only knew what would happen if he did.</p><p>“So… where do we go from here?” he asked, still facing away from her. “I mean, I know that the … test is over, but… Do  we go to the king or… could I explain what happened to my family or… was there something else I need to do for you?”</p><p>Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, causing him to stiffen. He looked over his shoulder to see Flowline’s face pressed into his back. He could see the corners of her mouth tugged up, but he couldn’t fully see her expression.</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone just yet, okay?” she asked, nuzzling against him. “I will talk to my father myself, so you can go home for today. But you have to promise me to keep everything that happened here a secret… Promise?”</p><p>“I…” Trailfire paused, seeing her look up at him with those big bright eyes of her. He was still so new to this all, but the way the princess looked at him, the direness in her eyes won out. This was a delicate situation after all; she had shared with him a secret only the royal family was privy to in addition to having been intimate with her. They needed to have tact.</p><p>“I promise I will not reveal anything until you’re ready to,” he assured her, turning around in her grip to face her. “My family might pester but I can keep it secret.”</p><p>And pester they would. Everything that has happened today has been so out of character that  there was no doubt a lot of them were going to jump to ask him what had happened. And with Howler probably already back home by now, he. likely told everyone what had happened. It would make coming up with a lie a little more difficult, but he could manage. He would have to.</p><p>Once they had organised themselves and shared a farewell, Trailfire made a speedy retreat from the room. On his way out, he was stopped by the same guard as before, allowing another noble to approach and hand him a pouch of gold. Right, compensation. No doubt to keep up the illusion of what happened.</p><p>“The princess insisted on extra given your loss of pay,” the nobleman said, before turning on his heel and walking away. The guard remained to escort him from the palace. However, he was a bit surprised to be led out a backway and not through the gates like before. He would have asked why, but once they were off the castle grounds, the guard waved him off before heading back inside.</p><p>With no other option, Trailfire placed the pouch into his bag and headed back towards his smithy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trailfire huffed, rubbing his eyes as he headed back home. Primus, it had been… quite a day, to say the least. He only should have gone to his smithy that day, prepared to get it ready to open in the next few days. This morning was supposed to be the start of his life as a blacksmith, to finally put his training to use and become a provider for his family after all they had done for him.</p><p>Instead, he ended up having sex with the princess and learning that they were essentially soulmates.</p><p>He was conflicted. Though he was honored to have his destiny intertwined with the princess, it hadn’t been part of his original plan. Just in general, love had never been at the front of his mind. He had figured, once he was more settled and he knew he could provide for his family, he would begin to search more actively for a partner. For now though, he just wanted to focus on being able to help support his family.</p><p>But now that he learned the truth from Flowline… Did all of that have to be abandoned? Since she could only have children with him, it was obvious she would want him to marry her. He would not refuse, and he would be more than honored, but… He still wanted to take care of his family, and he still wanted to be a blacksmith. Did he have to give that up in order to become a proper husband to a princess?</p><p>For others, the choice might have been easy. Having Flowline as a wife was a tremendous honor, and there were other perks as well like never having to work again, living in a grand castle, having servants tend to your every need… In theory, it sounded like paradise. But Trailfire figured there would be a lot more to it than that. Not to mention he didn’t want to give up his work, or just throw money that was not his to his family. That wouldn’t have meant the same like it would if he earned it himself.</p><p>He went back and forth with himself all day about it. It was truly an honor, and he still didn’t feel worthy, but he was destined to be with Flowline. Yet, he didn’t want to give up the dreams he had before. Would it be impossible to be with her and continue to be a blacksmith?</p><p>He finally reached the outskirts of the city, heading down the path that led back to the family farm. Maybe after some dinner and a bath, he could really sit and think on this and figure out what he would say to Flowline next time he saw her. He really needed to talk to her about this, considering she would probably be able to help figure out where to go from here…</p><p>“Trailfire!”</p><p>The sudden voice snapped him out of his thoughts, looking up to see Strafe running up to him. He would have called out to her, but had to pause when she seemed to have a bit of an anxious look on her face as she got closer to him.</p><p>“Strafe, what-?”</p><p>“T-The princess!” she cried, stopping in front of him as she tried to catch her breath. “Th-The princess-! S-She’s at our house! S-She’s at home! R-Right now!”</p><p>His eyes widened. She was there?! It had only been half a day, and she was already at his house? Instead of mulling on the news, he picked up Strafe. Once he got her onto his back, he took off to the farm house running as fast as he could. Primus, he hoped his entire family wasn’t there.</p><p>“Trailfire, What is going on?!” Strafe demanded, clinging to his back. “What happened?!! What did you do?!”</p><p>“I’ll explain everything later, Strafe. Right now we need to get back home.”</p><p>In a matter of minutes, Trailfire reached the front door and set Strafe down. They quickly passed the carriage guards and the same knight from that morning standing outside of his family home. Spared a glance, the knight gave a small bow before opening the door for the pair. Strafe stared wide-eyed at the imposing guard before she was pulled in by her brother.</p><p>Moving through the home, Trailfire heaved a sigh of relief as he found no other family member in sight; his aunts and uncles must have already left. But as he entered the living room, his heart dropped.</p><p>Not only was Flowline there, sipping from what looked like his grandmother’s finest china set. but was chatting with his mother, his father, and his grandparents too. He could feel the embarrassment bubbling up again as Strafe tugged his arm and bounced beside him.</p><p>“See, I told you~!” she giggled, still giddy with excitement over seeing a real princess.</p><p>Hearing her voice, all eyes turned to them. His mother and father smiled; his mother’s seemed more like a smirk while his father was more understanding. Strafe ran around to their mother while Trailfire quickly pulled away by his grandmothers, both with nervous smiles and apologising to Flowline in quick succession until he was pulled out of earshot.</p><p>“Goodness Trailfire, you can’t look like this when the Princess is here!” Silverlance chided, pulling off his leather apron and rushing about for a clean shirt.</p><p>Overflow, on the other hand, had gotten her hands on some brushes and a wet washcloth. “Oh this is stubborn soot, you can’t be dirty in front of the princess.” Dipping the brush into the hot water, she pulled it across his scalp in an effort to clean out the oil and wax from his long day in front of a forge.</p><p>“N-Nanna, Gran please, d-do you really-?”</p><p>But Silverlance quickly yanked off his shirt and tugged his ear down to her level. He didn’t fight for fear of her grip threatening to pull harder.</p><p>“Young man, you were not raised to present yourself like that,” she quipped, pulling the shirt over his head and fussing over any wrinkles she could see. “The Princess is in our home! She isn’t just some guest, and from what she told us, you clearly have left an impression on her.”</p><p>He jumped, fearing what she meant by that. However, neither of them said anything else before he was tugged by his other ear back to Overflow, pulling a brush through his hair again and tying it back.</p><p>“And she wouldn’t say any more than that until you returned, I was simply glad I had my china when I did; think of the disaster it could’ve been if she had to drink out of a commoner’s cup!” she hissed, Silverlance shivering in response.</p><p>Once they were both satisfied, Trailfire was pulled from the room again and forced to walk back down the hall towards the main room.</p><p>“Now remember your manners.”</p><p>“Don’t say anything while the Princess is speaking.”</p><p>“Sit up straight, don’t slouch.”</p><p>“No direct eye contact when you speak with Her Highness; it's rude to do so to royalty.”</p><p>“Above all, do not smack while you eat, or better yet don’t eat. I’ll make you something once the princess concludes her visit.”</p><p>“And please, please remember to extend your pinky when you drink your tea.”</p><p>Trailfire could feel his head spin from the whiplash, escorted back in by his now demure grandmothers, both putting on a face to hide their nervousness as he was placed next to Flowline. He felt a small poke from Overflow as she passed to her chair, trying to be subtle as she pointed to Flowline.</p><p>“I… H-how long have you been here, Flow… I-I mean your Highness?” he asked, bowing his head as his face blushed from embarrassment.</p><p>He had already failed his grandmothers’ directives. He could feel Silverlance staring at him and Overflow smacked Rotor, his grandfather’s chest, for a small chuckle. Swiftwind, his other grandfather, gave him the look of a man who suspected some foul afoot. Both his parents looked to one another and he knew this was going down.</p><p>“Not long,” his mother replied instead, offering to refill Flowline’s teacup, which she accepted. “Howler told us what had happened this morning.”</p><p>“Mama,” he strained, trying to keep composure while his grandmothers’ watched him, “I only went to support Howler, he was nervous and wanted to…” he paused as his father raised his hand. “I’m sorry, I should’ve just gone to the smithy and…”</p><p>“No no, son,” Samson chuckled, shaking his head. “We’re not mad. You wanted to look out for your cousin and that isn’t bad. You always stick out for us, but you need to look after yourself too.”</p><p>“And when he came rushing back, gold in hand for his own parents, he spoke of how you impressed our guest,” Dreamjynx smiled, turning to Flowline. “He never believed me when I said he was charming.”</p><p>Flowline giggled, much to Trailfire’s further embarrassment. But then she set down the teacup, sitting up straight with her hands folded across her lap. “Now that Mister Trailfire is here, we can discuss my reason for visiting today. I apologize for making you all wait, but I felt it was more appropriate for your son to be here.”</p><p>Dreamjynx and Samson nodded, his grandmothers lent in close while his grandfathers watched on, Swiftwind still had a curious look on his face but Silverlance poked him to stop.</p><p>Trailfire, however, looked to Flowline. He was nervous about how she was going to explain everything. Would she speak of the curse in her bloodline. If she did, would his family still approve? And if she didn’t, what would she say to convince them she had chosen him? He knew Swiftwind could sus out a lie and his grandmothers would dolt and parade until they were blue. Above all, this weird feeling of being watched just wouldn’t leave him.</p><p>“As I’m sure you are aware, my father decreed that any available young bachelor was allowed to meet me with the potential to court me. Though he did not intend to be part of it, your son ended up meeting me earlier this morning.”</p><p>“Yes, and he… took part of your test?” Samson asked.</p><p>She nodded. “It’s a simple test, but it’s a little difficult to pass.”</p><p>“If I may, Your Highness,” Swiftwing said, drawing her attention to him as he bowed politely. “What sort of test was it?”</p><p>Flowline smiled, clasping her hands together. “It was just to see if we were compatible or not. I took a liking to him when I met him in the group. He highly values family, as to I, and I admire his dedication to his craft. I felt a small connection with him, and decided he was worthy to take my test. And the test is merely just having a more private and intimate conversation. Depending on his responses, that tells me whether a suitor passes or fails.”</p><p>Trailfire couldn’t look anyone in the eye when she said that. An “intimate conversation” was more than just  understatement for what had actually occurred. A part of him still couldn’t really believe that not only did he make her cum, but he also ended up taking her virginity as well. Something that should have been sacred for anyone woman, perhaps even more so to the princess!</p><p>“So we spoke for a bit more before I sent him on his way,” she said, reaching over to pick up the teacup. “He gave me a lot to think about it, and I even spoke with my father about it as well.”</p><p>“The King-?"</p><p>She nodded, taking a sip from her cup. “Yes, and he agreed that I should meet with Mister Trailfire and his family to discuss some of the more important details. As my future in-laws, I’m sure you would have an opinion on how our living situation and future wedding should go.”</p><p>“Future in-laws?!”</p><p>The chorus of voices had all heads turning to the windows. Strafe, having jumped, angrily opened the curtains to find all their aunts and uncles as well as cousins all looking into the room. If Trailfire died at that moment, it would be a mercy to the embarrassment he was feeling right now.</p><p>Overflow politely excused herself, pulling Rotor with her to chase the rest of the family off. Muffled and whispered curses and snaps were all that could be heard while Silverlance held her head in annoyance.</p><p>“Your Highness, I must apologize for my children,” she huffed, “When we all heard of Howler’s story...well...”</p><p>She giggled, shaking her head. “It’s quite alright, ma’am. Though I didn’t think my voice was loud enough to carry outside.”</p><p>Trailfire wished the ground would just open up and swallow him now. But then a soft, delicate hand grasped his, turning his head to Flowline. She only smiled, not a note of annoyance or embarrassment on her flawless features. The gesture alone seemed to restore the energy lost on a long day of worry, work and stress.</p><p>Then she turned back to his family. “But yes, I plan to marry your son. I personally would prefer sooner than later, but I also do not wish to get in the way of his own aspirations. My father has already acknowledged and accepted our engagement.”</p><p>“Marvelous!” Silverlance beamed, her eyes going wide with excitement. “We can easily organize our side of the family, and we would be more than happy to help where we can.” She trailed off and began organizing lists upon lists while Dreamjynx brushed her off, Samson standing to usher his mother away to ‘hone her genius’ undisturbed.</p><p>“We have no qualms either, Your Highness, but ultimately Trailfire would have the last say.” Then she turned to her son, a warm and proud smile on her face. “What would you like to do?”</p><p>Trailifire was a little stunned. What would he say? He was still shocked by the fact he was going to marry a princess, and someone who was everything he could possibly want. Yet there was the nagging in the back of his mind. Was he really worthy? Would he be a good husband for her? Even if he was basically her soulmate, there was no way to know.</p><p>He turned to his mother, feeling so lost and yet, he could see she didn’t wane.</p><p>“Whatever you choose, we will support you.”</p><p>He looked to Flowline, who just stared up at him with those big bright beautiful eyes of hers. He swallowed, his chest feeling tight. He couldn’t say no to her, not when she looked at him like that… And though he doubted himself, he didn’t want to say no either. Besides, considering how much she wanted to marry him, he doubted he could say no either. Seeing how she looked at him, he knew her saying yes was important to him, even if he had self-doubts.</p><p>But the princess seemed to notice his hesitation and smiled. She hugged his arm, leaning against his side and nuzzling his shoulder. She knew this was a lot for him, and she did just sort of spring onto him that she did indeed want to marry him. While she thought he was more than worthy and didn’t want anyone else but him, she knew he was probably still unsure.</p><p>Not that she could really blame him. After all, his bloodline wasn’t the one that was cursed. She was the one that was desperate for him. He was her destined partner: she could only orgasm with him, she could only have children with him, and she could only love him. And because of this curse, she already liked him a lot. She would probably fall completely in love with him in no time. </p><p>“Would you like to talk about this more in private?” she asked, looking up at him. “I understand this is a lot, and I didn’t explain much before. So I understand if you have more questions.”</p><p>“Well…” He had to find the right words. He wasn’t against the idea, far from it. But he could still feel the incessant anxiety of failing as a proper husband. He took a moment, took a breath before turning back to the princess. “I do have questions, a lot, but I believe it would be best to take things one step at a time.”</p><p>She nodded in agreement.</p><p>He smiled. This was either going to be the best thing or the stupidest thing he would ever do in his life, but like his great grandfather had told him; ‘Do what you believe is right, stuff the world for judging, make the leap and make it your own’. Taking a deep breath, he moved off the couch to kneel before Flowline.</p><p>The room and outside fell quiet. All eyes on them as Trailfire held her hands in his.</p><p>“Flowline, despite the randomness of our meeting, I can see now… destiny had other plans. Would… you give me the honor of marrying you?”</p><p>A huge smile came to the princess’s face. She gripped his hands tightly, bringing them up to her face to plant a soft kiss to his knuckles. “I want no one else but you.”</p><p>With his own smile, he scooped the princess up despite the looks everyone gave. Some were shocked he had picked the princess up for a slight spin while others cheered in celebration.</p><p>Samson returned, leaning against the door frame as he watched his son spin the princess while being mindful of others in the room. Honestly, he was glad that was how it ended up working out. He and Dreamjynx had been worried their son was putting his life on hold for his family. It was a noble and admirable gesture, but that didn’t mean they wanted him to sacrifice his own life just for their sake.</p><p>Though he had never anticipated his son’s future wife being the princess of the kingdom, he could see Trailfire was happy. It may have been unconventional, but he wouldn’t question it. So long as Trailfire was happy, they would support him. Now, and always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>